Halloween
by BabyDavidaDiNozzo
Summary: They have been waiting on this chance for four years. They finally get it on Halloween. Tony and Ziva love each other and the team is for once, happy again! TIVA! R&R Season 7 Spoilers.


_A/N: And it is almost Halloween. Abby's favorite Holiday. My 2nd, my first would have to be Christmas!! :) Anyway, back to the point of this fanfic... I am writing this because I thought it would be fun idea to do. Also, for the people that done the poll on my profile, you all are awesome. So, I am going to give you a virtual cookie. See how nice I am? You get them all the time if you review first, or if you are nice to me!! So please, tell me what you think of this. _**R&R Please!! :)**_ And without any further interuptions, here is the fanfic, __**Halloween. **_

* * *

The team had been working hard all day, just trying to get out of that boring office. Abby had them dress up and not everyone liked it as well as she did. Most of them hadn't dressed up in twenty years. But, they did this all for Abby and they weren't going to let her down. After all, she was throwing them a Halloween party after they got off from work.

Tony was finishing up on some paperwork, the pile had finally decreased. He looked up and over at Ziva. "Are you already done?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I finshed half an hour ago."

"How does the ninja chick do it?" Tony asked with a slight chuckle.

"I type fast, Tony."

Tony nodded and looked over to make fun of McGee, but found that he wasn't sitting at his desk. Neither was Gibbs. "Where did McGee and Gibbs go?" Tony asked. "I wasn't paying any attention."

"I can see that, Tony, or you would not be asking me." Ziva laughed. "McGee went to Abby's lab a few minutes ago and Gibbs went for coffee." She looked at her computer. "Does that help you any?"

He nodded. Tony finally finished the last folder and looked up to see Ziva staring at him. "Something wrong, Zee-Vah?"

"No, just trying to figure out why you dressed like you did."

"Oh, this old thing?" Tony said, joking around.

"What are you suppose to be?"

"A biker." She nodded. "What are you dressing up like, since you haven't put it on, yet?"

"You will see." Ziva stood up, she picked up her bag and headed for the restroom.

Tony sat, waiting in his chair for Ziva to return. He really wanted to see what she was dressing up like. _I hope it is something sexy. _He thought to himself.

* * *

Ziva had been in the restroom putting her costume on, when Abby walked into greet her. "Hey, Ziva." She said. "Are you just about done putting you're costume on?"

"Yeah." Ziva stepped out of the stale. "I love it, Abby. Thanks for picking it out."

"I never thought you would wear it because it is pink."

"I still love it. And I think Tony will love it even more."

"So do I."

* * *

Abby stayed back while Ziva walked into the Bull-Pen. She watched as Tony looked over to her, and his mouth dropped. "Ziva...?" He asked.

Ziva smiled. "You like?" She asked.

Tony nodded and stood up. "Did Abby help you?" She nodded.

He scaned over her body another time. She had on a pink jeannie costume, that matched her skin perfectly. It showed her stomach, and hugged all the right places.

Abby and McGee choose to walk in at that time and smiled at Tony and Ziva. They looked over to see their costumes. Abby was a vampire and McGee was a pumpkin. Tony laughed. "Couldn't find a better costume, McElflord?" He asked. Ziva elbowed him the stomach. "Sorry, McGee."

McGee nodded. "I think we should get going to Abby's Halloween party."

"But what about Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"He said he would drop by your place in an hour, Abby." Ziva replied.

Abby smiled. "Okay, as long as he actually comes."

* * *

They all were leaving the NCIS building at the same time, but right as they were stepping off of the elevator, Tony held Ziva back. "How about I drive you to Abby's place?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea if Gibbs saw that."

"We could say you're car broke down."

"He is Gibbs, he will know the difference." Ziva said.

"Ziva, come on. It's not gonna hurt you."

"Okay, fine." She finally gave in and let him take her.

Abby and McGee had left five minutes before Tony and Ziva even got started. Tony helped Ziva into the passenger side and he made his way over to the driver side. He climbed in and the first thing he did was look at Ziva.

"Tony, what are you doing? Let's get going." Ziva said, breaking him out of his trance.

"Sorry."

Tony headed on to Abby's house. He saw when he got there that only a few people there. _Thank, God. _Ziva thought to herself. They both got out and made their way to Abby's door, and before they could knock, Abby had the door open for them to walk in. "Hey you two. The party is just getting started."

Ziva walked in first and Tony followed her. She saw McGee at the CD player and walked straight over to him. "Please tell me we have some different music than what Abby always listens to."

"We do." McGee laughed. "I told her that we couldn't have that kind of music, because the people from NCIS was going to be here. It was a fight, but I got my way." He said.

Tony and Ziva laughed. "So, when does the music start?" Tony asked.

McGee started it. "Right now."

Tony looked at Ziva and smiled. "Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Sure." Ziva took the hand that he offered to her. "I love to dance."

At that point, everyone that was there gathered around to watch as Tony and Ziva danced together. Gibbs standing on the side looking as if he was going to explode, but he didn't say anything. At one point he had broke those rules of his, too. And he wasn't going to destory something that Tony and Ziva had worked so hard to get.

* * *

Abby looked at McGee. "They make a cute couple, don't they?"

"Abby, they are not even together yet."

"The key word is, yet. They will be by the end of the night."

"I don't know about that, look at Gibbs."

"He was fine with us."

"He doesn't know about us."

"I am sure he does." Abby smirked. "I told him."

"Why did you do that, Abby?"

"Because he deserved to know, and I didn't want either one of us to lose our jobs if he found out about it. Especially after we didn't tell him about it."

"Well, what did he say?"

"Keep it out of the office." She leaned up and kissed McGee. "Everything will be fine."

* * *

The song had ended. Tony keep looking Ziva in the eyes, not paying any attention to her body. Another song started and other started to dance, but Tony pulled Ziva off the dance floor. "Let's take a walk, Ziva." He said to her.

Ziva grabbed her jacked, and they made their way outside. Tony took Ziva's hand in his after they got a little ways away from Abby's house, and Ziva didn't try to pull away.

"This is nice." She said.

"Yeah."

They looked around each other, seeing kids running around to different houses, getting candy. Ziva smiled.

"When I was little and would come to America, it would be around Halloween. My father always let us do trick-or-treating, and then we would go back to Israel. I loved coming here on Halloween. It was so safe and everyone was so nice. It is like you never had to worry about anything." Ziva sighed, happily. "I miss those days."

"I use to really hate Halloween, but now that I know I get to spend it with you, it makes it better."

"Why did you hate Halloween, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"My father had a very expensive suit that he only wore on special occasions. I didn't have a clue at the time, since I was only 11." Tony looked away from Ziva. "I look his suit and made one of the best astronaut coustumes anyone has ever seen. When I got home that night from trick-or-treating with my friends, my dad had found out about the suit. My mother was gone, so she never knew. My dad took all my candy and threw it in the trash and he made me take off my coustume. He burned it and then beat me." Tony looked back at her. "The worst Halloween of my life."

Ziva squeezed his hand. "I am sorry, Tony."

Tony shook his head. "It wasn't anyone's fault by my own. I should have know better."

"You were young, you did not."

"Anyway..." Tony said as they stopped to make sure it was okay to cross the street to the park.

Tony and Ziva made their way over to the swings. Ziva sat down in one while Tony pushed her.

"It has been a really long time since I have been on the swings. Well, since, in Israel you really cannot do much without having to wonder if someone is there that has a bomb, you really do not have much to do."

"I swing all the time when I need to think about stuff."

"Well, next time you should bring me with you. I have fun."

"Nice to know." Tony smiled.

Ziva placed her hand over Tony's as he slowly stopped her. He walked around the to the other side of her. She looked up, he looked down.

"Tony..." Ziva started, but stopped herself. She stood up.

The two of them didn't need words at the moment, they needed each other. Ziva leaned up as Tony leaned down. Their lips locked into a kiss that both of them had been keeping inside of them for four years. They felt something hitting them and broke apart to see what it was. They come face-to-face with the NCIS team throwing candy at them. Tony and Ziva picked up the candy and threw it back.

"Okay, this has been the best Halloween in my whole life." Tony said with a smile.

"Mine, too."

* * *

_A/N: And what did you think? Would love to hear your thoughts. Since I have posted three others in the last two days. You all are so awesome, and I know the ones that wanted this should review. It probably is not up to their standereds, though!! Haha. I rarely use big words like that. Haha. :D Please, Review._


End file.
